gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 117
Shadow Boss (裏番, Uraban) is the 117th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page An Unknown Woman is seen kneeling on one leg, with an X-Pistol in her right hand pointed upwards. She is wearing an unbuttoned blouse which shows a massive amount of cleavage, a pair of panties and a pair of Gantz Suit Gloves and Boots. She has extremely large breasts, short hair and is wearing a defiant expression and smile. Synopsis The chapter begins with Kei Kurono being escorted out of school by Masatomo Yonekura and a long haired member of Tachibana's Gang, with Tae Kojima following them while crying. Kurono tells her that he will be fine and that it doesn't concern her but it doesn't alleviate her distress, and although she tries to get a teacher to intervene, he says that he is busy and she runs after Kurono helpless. They are then seen in front of Tachibana's Gang at their usual spot, with Daizaemon Kaze there also. Kurono laughs at Kaze due to his ridiculous attire and Kaze laughs at Kurono because he doesn't seem at all strong. Koji Tachibana tells Kurono to beat Kaze up, though Kurono is sceptical, asking why it has to be him before Kaze gets up and tells Kurono that Tachibana told him that he was the strongest fighter in their school. Everyone present soon begins to doubt Kurono's strength, stating that he doesn't have a chance against Kaze, irritating him to the point where he tells Kojima that he'll take care of him after 10 minutes, though she only shakes her head in response. Kaze tells them to get an ambulance and asks Kurono what fighting style he will use to defeat him, and Kurono states that a few of the elders in his family taught him a bit of Karate, prompting Kaze to take up his own fighting stance. Kurono takes a fighting stance of his own, a rather ridiculous looking crane style before he quickly abandons it and puts up his fists instead. While initially intimidated by Kaze's size, Kurono instead thinks that he will need to calm down, otherwise, he could end up killing Kaze using the power of his Gantz suit. Kaze makes his move first and easily dodges all of Kurono's blows before initiating his own attack, punching Kurono once before kneeing his face and sending him flying with his special throwing technique. Kaze tells the others to send him to a hospital and the gang members are shocked by how easily Kurono was seemingly defeated. Tae looks over Kurono with tears in her eyes, but he is completely unharmed, only saying that he needs time to think. He then gets up and proceeds to charge at Kaze, which somewhat amuses him. His humour turns to shock, however, when Kurono grabs him by his waist and successfully knocks him off his feet before jumping up and smashing him into the wall behind them. They fall to the ground and Kaze is knocked unconscious immediately, while Tae and Kurono leave. Kaze is then seen in the same position sometime later, referring to Kurono as "the master", at which point the chapter ends. Characters in Order of Appearance *Unknown Woman from Cover 117 (cover only) *Masatomo Yonekura *Kei Kurono *Long Haired Gang Member *Tae Kojima *Medical Teacher *Tachibana's Gang *Bald Gang Member *Beanie Wearing Gang Member *Koji Tachibana *Daizaemon Kaze *Hat Wearing Gang Member Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters